


Tried so hard to keep it in (dude, this is a public place)

by Pseudolirium



Series: Public Disturbance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mile High Club, Public Hand Jobs, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kuroo lounged like a cat, smug, while everyone had to make do  with their own solo-spaced seats. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Bokuto was jealous. Either  of the seats or of Kuroo, he didn't know.  But he intended to remedy that.</em></p><p>  <em>"Scoot over." Bokuto rose from his chair and sidled into  Kuroo's row. </em></p><p>  <em>"You have to pay a toll first." Kuroo smirked.</em></p><p>  <em>"Oh, I'll think of something." Bokuto said.<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>Or public decency got airborne somewhere 30,000 feet up in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried so hard to keep it in (dude, this is a public place)

**Author's Note:**

> First submitted porn fic for Brokuroo. Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed. If someone spots any typos please alert me. I probably left some.

Kuroo commandeered three seats in the row for himself.

Elsewhere, the plane was cramped. But Kuroo's row, somehow had two empty seats, magically left abandoned in this fully-booked flight and leaving the spoils of their chair to the last remaining passenger.

Kuroo lounged like a cat, smug, while everyone had to make do with their own solo-spaced seats. 

Bokuto was jealous. Either of the seats or of Kuroo, he didn't know. But he intended to remedy that.

"Scoot over." Bokuto rose from his chair and sidled into Kuroo's row. The passenger beside him, overjoyous, quickly expanded his legs into Bokuto's legroom, claiming the rest of Bokuto's seat. 

"You have to pay a toll first." Kuroo smirked.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Bokuto said.

 

"Dude, this is a public space."

"So?" And Bokuto proceeds to bite Kuroo's neck.

 

"The lights are out." 

"Yeah." Kuroo puffs out an air in relief. 

"So."

"We could get more frisky." 

Honestly. When he asked Bokuto for a toll, he hadn't expected this. He knows he shouldn't encourage more of Bokuto's reckless behaviour, but... 

"Sure." Kuroo gives in.

Maybe he does have an exhibitionism kink as Bokuto had once pointed out to him, when they were busy giving each other handjobs behind a narrow alley inside the busy streets of Tokyo. 

To be fair, it was the best handjob ever.

 

ooooOOOoooooo

"Shhh... the other passengers will hear." Bokuto murmurs closer to his ear. Kuroo could almost feel the air ghosting over his ear and it creates a pleasant hum that leaves his nerves tingling.

"Bro, I could keep it in better than you." Kuroo cheekily grins back at him. Can't help but urging him on.

Bokuto takes the dare as one.

"Oh? 

He pecks Kuroo a light kiss before sidling under the blanket up to him. Kuroo feels the hot press of arms unto his.

"I'll take you up on that challenge." 

And Kuroo knows he should keep his mouth shot (especially since they have a chance of being overheard, and alerting the rest of the passengers they've got two horny teenagers about to get frisky amidst them but he says.

"Challenge accepted."

"Provided you can deliver." And Kuroo gives him a devilish smirk. 

ooooOOOoooooo

For the next minutes, they sneak in kisses, holding hands and touches. It was chaste at first, but the makeouts were suddenly not enough. 

 

Kuroo feels his shirt being lifted, and warm hot hands press on his abs. Kuroo shivers even with the aircon bulb overhead blasting directly into his face. 

"Hah!" Kuroo shout-whispers as Bokuto's hands threaten to sneak into his jeans.

"No more, or we're really going to end up waking the entire plane."

"They're sleeping. It's an 8 hour long flight during the middle of the night." Says Bokuto and he proceeds to bite at Kuroo's neck, making him groan. 

All thoughts of public decency flew out of the window, into the open air and got airborne somewhere 30,000 feet up in the sky as they proceeded to makeout without a care of the world.

 

Barely hidden under the blankets, Kuroo feels himself heating hard as Bokuto slips inside and grips around Kuroo's, barely moving.

"Mphhh.." Kuroo turns over to muffle his mouth under the blanket and he bites into it when the hand starts to caress him. He stiffles a groan into the blanket when he feels a second hand stroke him from his balls to his perineum and massaging him in areas that brings sparks of white to his mind.

"Bokuto..babe..I'm about to come. " Kuroo whispers hoarsely, 

"Let it out hun, only about half the plane can hear you." Bokuto presses firmly on the slit. 

Kuroo had tried oh so hard not to come but he comes gasping, barely stopping himself from groaning out loud in pleasure by biting his lips.

"You've really done a number on yourself." Bokuto inspects Kuroo's lip all red and swollen.

Bokuto thumbs Kuroo's lips, all soft. Kuroo could feel his face redden, his hair sticking to his skin.

They stare at each other, in the little pocket of universe that was just the narrow restrained seats of an airplane. In that confined space, it was just Tetsurou and Koutaro. 

 

"Umm..guys...we could hear you." Hinata meeps from behind their row.

"God, just shut up already. You two. We're trying to sleep here." Kageyama, who they've forgotten the entire night, snarls.

"Guys, there's the bathroom. The milehigh club is there. You're welcome." Oikawa say from the seat diagonal to theirs, a sleeping mask pulled over tumbled mess of locks.

Suffice to say, many of the volleyball teams didn't get a single wink that night in the plane. 

("But Kuroo's row is more comfortable!" Bokuto whines. )


End file.
